someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
SomeOrdinaryGamers Wiki
IMPORTANT MESSAGE Hey Guys and gals, this is me Mutahar! I have to address some things going on in the wiki. All the content you bring is superb and some may think that I don't end up paying some much-needed attention to it, from now on this wiki is getting the attention it should be getting. People who submit creepypastas tend to still submit on the creepypasta wiki which I believe is against their ToS as of now. After today I'm going to be reading just more and more of here and I'm going to make it gaming oriented as I've always have which is why I tend to stray away from some of the CPotM choices but after some thinking I've decided to do them regardless since I already do non-gaming pastas. All I'm trying to say is that we are going to some old classic SOG and we're transitioning into content from this wikia. On the matter of the stream chat on Twitch I'm feeling a massive amount of de-modding and stricter measures to make sure the chat is fun for everyone! I hope you enjoy what we all do and will continue to do so, I love your criticisms and learn from them unlike others who are to high on their own ego! You asked for it and I listen to it! Welcome Team SOG!!! Welcome Team, or random person who stumbled upon this page while venturing through the vast jungle that is the internet! This is the official Wiki of SomeOrdinaryGamers (www.youtube.com/someordinarygamers)! This wiki is specifically created for the express purpose of posting your creepypasta's for me to review! Anyone can post but please make sure it isn't a troll pasta or it will be removed!!! We are Proud of our users, pages, and edits! ~'Click here to access the SomeOrdinaryGamers Wiki's rules of usage page!' ~Click here to access the SomeOrdinaryGamers Archives, a page displaying the history of Team SOG (NOW COMPLETE!!!) ~''Found that creepypasta on here that stood out more than any other? Make sure you check out our Creepypasta of the Month! page to vote for the creepypasta that you enjoyed (or suffered from) the most! Tentative voting end for this month...'1st April 2014 at '''12:00 AM. ~Is the chat not working? Do not fret! We have a back-up chat service provided here! ~'IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT FROM MUTAHAR': This was posted onto the SomeOrdinaryGamers Facebook Page: "I'm sad to say that there will be no more Nintendo footage on this channel in anyway, will we still be doing nintendo-based creepypastas (OF COURSE!) but gameplay and audio will be removed from this point on. It's been verified on my end through private correspondence that they've been a big supporter on the Content-ID issue and are very adamant about the whole problem! I still like Nintendo but we can't really move on while all this is occurring unfortunately. - Mutahar" ~Team SOG is over a quarter of a million strong! Announcements! ~Congratulations to the Creepypasta of the Month '''''of February!: 3 Colors by WildViper009! Be sure to vote for the ''Creepypasta of the Month''' for' March'' here!' ~'Creepypasta of the Year''' has been confirmed. Voting will begin in January in addition to next year's Creepypasta of the Month contest. Winner will be on the front page for an entire year. -The Fantastic Flaky~ (talk) 20:56, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Plans have currently changed until further notice. Sorry for the inconvinence. ~Congratulations to author DeusEx404 for having their creepypasta, Shin Megami Tensei: If... Incident, make it to Haunted Gaming! Make sure to congratulate the author for making it to this prestigious title! ~''Have you ever dreamed of being in a video game''? Now recruting for placement in the RPG fangame: MutaOni 2! For more information, details and to secure yourself a spot, see here!!! Nightmares & Dreamscapes A page dedicated to sharing some of the most realistic scary stories to ever grace humanity. Sleep well, Children... Everybody Talks! A page dedicated to chat and the spreading of kickass, "Everyone Talks". A personal addition, by Auron. Hope you guys enjoy! Creepypastas! * Click Here to enter the creepypasta section and create your own page and post your creepypasta! * Click Here Have a theory about a certain game, or a certian event in a game? Post it here and show your opinion to the world! *Click Here 'to enter the ONLY special listing dedicated specifically towards fanfictions and other fan works. '* Click Here for an easy guide on how ''to create your own page, write your own creepypasta, and submit it to the creepypasta list for all the world to see! '* Click Here''' Learn the Trick of the Trade! Learn how to write Pasta's that will make people afraid of the dark again with our Tips and Tricks! Latest Activity Category:Browse Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta